narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time of the Silent
Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain and the former home to the leader of the Akatsuki long ago. Like every other day in this dreary village rain was pouring like a shower of bullets onto the cracked pavement. A large gale blew through the city bringing in a small mist from the sea. The Rain Village was even more dreary than usual, and the inhabitants were not surprised in any fashion. The towering skyscrapers were the first surface that the rain hit and therefore they received the drops first. In one of the medium sized towers, power itself gazed over what parts of the city it could see. It was not a secret that this village in specific was a big source of the criminal activity that spread throughout the world like a plague. The eyes that belonged to the source of power was different. He was a man with heaven's intentions and hell's ability. These eyes watched over the city and he could literally see everything that was taking place within it, even if it was not physically in his visual perception field. He was no village leader or Daimyō. He wanted the best for the world but how could he make that happen? Sure, he held a lot of power. Yet, he was one man and in order for the world to change the people must change. People must want change. He refused to be like those before him, try to accomplish it through war and force. That only ended bad for them. Dào would not involve himself unlike he sought need for it to. His assistant entered the room and a warm breeze entered the already chilled meeting room from the only door of the room itself. The clouded sky provide a small dim light through the windows."Here's your tea, Dào-sama." The eyes continued to trace the border of the village. But for now the view was cut short as he turned to view the attendant. "Thank you, Hisume." Looking at the girl's face and then managing a slight smile, he retrieved the tea cup from the tray that she held. The meeting room was the only nearly dark room in the building, the rest had lights on that gave the others room a completely different mood than the one he was currently in. After taking his first sip from the cup, he sat it down and then glanced at the girl. Dào, momentarily, was confused about why the girl had not left the room yet. "Is there something I can do for you?" He asked, trying to sound sympathetic yet it did not quite work out. The woman gazed at the floor. "Dào....M-may I go h-home?" Just as she finished the last word, lightning flashed and thunder roared behind him. It's storming. She has a family to go home to.. His mind pondered. The Sage did not speak, yet he only nodded as the girl thanked him. He picked up his cup and returned to his window, further observing the village. He had arrived. He had been travelling for weeks now, for a multitude of reasons. The first was to visit his original hometown, and to observe if any changes had occurred. The second and most prominent reason; to investigate. The creature within Yakedo had sensed a disturbance in Amegakure, a disturbance which frightened his somewhat partner. This easily piqued Yakedo's interest, and the skillful samurai decided to make his way to the Hidden Rain. Hurry up, cursed child. a demonic voice within Yakedo's mind began. This...incident worries me. Hurry.. Yakedo chuckled as the above storm released a downpour of rain. Is the Shinigami scared? Yakedo thought in response, in a manner to tease the comrade. Bah! Me? Frightened? How preposterous! the Shinigami retorted. Yakedo decided not to respond, and continued his way to Amegakure. As soon as he entered the village, he spotted a little girl running into a home, grinning. Yakedo grinned at the sight of it. The mere fact that others could live the childhood he couldn't pleased him. There! In that skyscraper. Power similar to mine... the Shinigami suddenly roared within Yakedo's mind. Similar to yours? This should be interesting. Yakedo thought in response, flying to the skyscrapers' entrance. Of course the man was aware upon the newcomers' entrance to the village. But there was something.. different as well as something quite...similar if that made sense. This man was unlike any average shinobi. Using chakra sensing to get a slight scale on the potency of the being's chakra, and he was not surprised. Within the man, he could feel a cold, dark quality that he figured only he could perceive right now. The Shinigami.. He thought. It found it's host. A slight smirk appear on his face as the samurai turned to the direction of Dào's tower. Dào was wearing a suit at the time and removed it to reveal a sleeveless black fitted under clothing, a greyish colored flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, as well as standard shinobi sandals. That uniform fit the occasion more than a suit could. The shinigami could not be here for anything good so he was fully prepared. He stood his ground and waited. Move child, move! the Shinigami roared within Yakedo's mind, and ear-rattling sound echoing throughout Yakedo. Quiet down, beast. I'm almost inside. Yakedo replied snarkily, as he made his way upwards. It was then Yakedo began to sense the chakra, chakra similar to his...comrade. Shinigami...I sense your chakra. Yakedo began to think, sending the thought to his creature within. Of course you sense my chakra. I'm within you, child. the Shinigami quickly replied, sending alarm bells ringing within Yakedo's own mind. Someone else...host's part of you? Yakedo thought, asking it as a question. The Shinigami remained silent for sometime, before beginning to reply. Perhaps... it thought, sounding as a mutter of sorts. Yakedo merely sighed. More work for me. he thought, before making his way to the source. As he approached a large door, plated with gold, and guards surrounding it, he knew that his...fellow Shinigami-powered individual was within. Yakedo began to walk towards the doors, when the guards ran forward to intercept Yakedo. Yakedo merely avoided the guards, before quickly taking them down with his Taijutsu. "Stay down." Yakedo spat, before making his way into the guarded room. Dáo seemingly did nothing but simply ignore the newcomer. The guards were mere shinobi who he'd hired. They knew what they were getting for themselves into. As his back was turned he did nothing but stare out of the glass. In truth he was gazing at the man but he only did so through the reflection of the window. " May I help you?" He spoke calmly , tracing his hand down the window and then back to his side. Meanwhile the rain had faltered only for a second before once again picking up its momentum. Lightning continued to ferociously make its appearances through the sky , tainting it with electricity . This man was obviously a swordsman . Dào continued to stare at the man through the reflection, he was obviously a skilled swordsman and though he excelled in Kenjutsu, he would stray from it during this battle, should it occur. The shinigami's power within him could allow him to see that this man was a spirit . '' Hmm.. '' His hazel eyes blinked not once while waiting . Yakedo gazed at the man, his own Shinigami chakra resonating with the man's own. Yakedo examined the room, sensing that the room may be covered in traps, all elaborately set for Yakedo. What do I do? Yakedo thought, channelling the thought to the Shinigami. Attack and kill him. The creature responded. Yakedo sighed as he examined the room once more. He spotted a golden table, and ideas flurries through Yakedo's mind. Yakedo launched forward, three claws emerging from between his knuckles. As soon as he was meteres away from the man, Yakedo jumped into the air, and went to bring his claws down upon the man. Bones? In that split second, after seemingly instantaneous analyzing the vertical lineation of the incoming attack, Dáo summoned his katana, channeled his chakra throughout the blade and parried the incoming attack by slashing horizontally to the side. The Sage used chakra to keep him stable and not be sent flying out the window. But due to his attacker being airborne he would almost undoubtedly sent flying a few feet backward due to the great clashing of their weapons. Not waiting to find out, three spears from behind the demon samurai man appeared out of thin air and launched toward his backside. The strategic young man had already put together a third plan of attack. He stood on guard with his weapon raised in one hand as the rods were created and sent flying towards his opponent. Yakedo staggered back from the impact, and was soon airborne. He jabbed his claws into the wall, using it as a way to stop his flight, and quickly sheathed and unsheathed his claws to gracefully land on the ground. Yakedo's claws retreated in his body with a satisfying sound and Yakedo unsheathed his two Odachi blades, and quickly entered a combat stance. "Come at me." "Alright." Dáo spoke as calm and collected as ever. He walked slowly toward Yakedo with his katana in hand. Then with his free hand there was a quick snap of his fingers. At near instantaneous speeds, a pulse emitted from him that covered his whole floor as well as the one below them, which was empty. He did not know if the man was paralyzed or not yet he sprint forward, sword in hand, and sliced diagonally across the man's body. Indeed, Yakedo had been paralyzed, however, that did by mean his chakra would be. Yakedo quickly manifested chakra around his body, and thus the diagonal slash did nothing, except send the man staggering back. As the paralysis began to wear off, Yakedo charged in, moving his blades in his world-renowned Wave Motion, a motion to which practically no counter existed. If this fails...on to Plan B. Yakedo thought, as his blades were soon mere inches away from the man. The blowback from the chakra shield was minor. So minor in fact that Dáo was able to regain his stance as soon as one foot touched the floor. He held his sword confidently but he figured within a moment's time that the samurai could overpower him sometime during the altercation if he continued kenjutsu, so he went on the defensive as the man approached. When the opposing blades were less than a foot away from him, a fully transparent three-hundred sixty degree barrier was erected around him, being the line that separated them. Just as the blades clashed with the barrier, he could feel it getting weaker as he was not using much of his body's energy to make sure it wouldn't break. Immediately when inside Dáo used his creative abilities to conjure an exact clone of himself and the clone was spawned just as fast, if not faster, than the Shadow Clone Technique. The clone used it's full physical energy to paralyze its movements in exchange for higher durability of the barrier. Dáo smirked and dozens of beautiful spears forged for battle filled the massive room, surrounding he and his attacker. He gazed momentarily at a spot on the wall where a picture was hanging then his sights went back to the man, still protected by his sphere. "Well, this is rather interesting," Yakedo muttered to himself, flourishing his Odachi's within his hand. "I assume I'm on to Plan B." he finished, as Yakedo jumped in the air, and a small current was released into the air. Yakedo manifested a sphere in his palm. "Unfortunately for you, we're in a room with solid gold objects. Gold's a great conductor for lightning." Yakedo said, slamming the sphere into the table. The raw lightning chakra shot out everywhere, Yakedo's speed the only reason why he survived. The lightning kept striking and striking, until it decimated the skyscraper the two of them were in. Chunks began to fall, small tremors in the ground as the tower collapsed. Fortunately, the the tower was near the outskirts of Amegakure, and wouldn't harm the Hidden Village. As the tower began to collapsed, Yakedo used his speed to gracefully jump from one chunk of debris to the other, although he wasn't sure where the man was. Kill him! the Shinigami roared in Yakedo's mind. Be patient. Yakedo thought in response, and minutes later, Yakedo stood by the ruins of the tower. I still sense him... Yakedo thought. The massive lightning attack devastated his tower. If not for the barrier Dào would have been obliterated . But after the blast, it was destroyed along with the clone who powered it, who used all of his physical energy to defend against the attack. Dào was in the midst of a hollow spot of the ruins. There were rocks and other variants of debris surrounding his body and he laid in the middle of it as calm as ever. He destroyed my tower ... his own firm voice spoke within his head . Using his chakra, all of the material on top of him shot outward into the air and he stood up from the ruins . There was a spot on the wall in the tower where he gazed at before the tower was destroyed and that was the first step for his laser-like technique. In the same spot in the sky, which was now behind the attacker, in open air a small fissure opened without giving off any distinctive light or sound . Not even any air was given off from the opening in the sky. Though the small fissure had been prepared, it had not yet launched it's attack. "Before we continue .. tell me ... who are you ?" He spoke. " I think that I'll need to know just who the destroyer of my home is." The young man said. "My name?" Yakedo asked, carelessly approaching the man. "I'm the host of a painful truth, stuck in the beautiful lie of life. I am the Monarch of the Bloody Season, my name is Yakedo Itonami. I am Death." he boasted, swinging his twin Odachi in his hands. Yakedo slammed his palms together, and opened his mouth. began to trail from him mouth, the deadly scent soon corrupting the air. "One sniff of this poison, you shall die." Yakedo said, somewhat of a sadistic smirk appearing on his face. "Your move, child." "Hmph." He maintained a straight face at the various names that the man listed. He had no reason why the man boasted . Boasting was unneccesary for a man who was about to die. The fissure launched the beam of Natural Energy at speeds that were near instantaneous and without making a sound. Without anything to tip Yakedo of its being used their almost no way he could track it. Even if he were to look in its direction, due to him not being a a sage , it'd be invisible to him since he did not focus it to its full power , only enough to where it'd rip through the man and kill him . As the poison approached, he manifested a gas mask to protect himself from the poisons effects yet he did not trust the man due to the circumstances. He leaped backward to get away from the area that the poison was initially used. Yakedo would have died if not for the Shinigami. Move child, move! it yelled. Out of sheer instinct, or possible the Shinigami forced him to do so, Yakedo lifted his hand up into the air, emenating chakra from his palm, pushing the beam back. At first, Yakedo didn't understand why he did so, until he felt resistance. The beam was pushing back against Yakedo's highly powerful repulsion. Yakedo released more chakra, and flew back, letting the beam strike the ground. "It will take more than that to get rid of me." Yakedo began, suddenly appearing behind the man, faster than even the Shinigami could react. Yakedo then went to slash one Odachi at the mans leg, and the other at the mans own head. Before the first slash could reach him, Dào decided he'd use a gift of his own to hopefully turn the tide of the battle. He was not on the losing side of the way though, it just seemed that it was not going anywhere. On top of the rocks and various other debris that remained in his Yakedo's former spot before he moved behind Dào nothing apparently had changed. One of Dào's invisible seals on the exact piece of glass he'd touched - now broken - was now going to be put to use. After it was activated, the life force magnet sucked in Yakedo with such force that it prevented the attack from being successful mid swing. The force and speed combined would cause the Samurai to meet with the the spot he was formally at with a massive amount of impact. With his body under so much pressure, not even the shinigami could change the course of his body in mid air let alone in the much more compressed gravity he was now under. Wasting no time, even before the man left five feet from him he went on the offensive by blowing a mass amount of black flames at him to follow the man to the place he would soon make contact with, using his life force sensing abilities to ensure that it remained guided at the attacker. But where the beam had hit the ground at still boasted having remnants of Natural Energy there and upon the man entering the attack range (three meters) thhe space wihin the who range would implode then explode with a force so great that it could obliterate the demon-like Shinobi to absolutely nothing left. FLASHBACK Dào had traced his finger down the window of the office and during that time the man placed an invisible seal to be used for further purposes and now that the tower had been left in ruins, the glass had been scattered to where it had landed, near the edge of the ruins where Yakedo had been before his last attack. FLASHBACK END Yakedo grimaced under the intense gravity placed upon him. Pain which he hadn't felt in quite sometime. Time seemed as if it began to slow down, letting Yakedo's advanced mind to examine the situation to a higher extent. He could sense chakra in all directions. No way out? The Shinigami's thought echoed around in Yakedo's own mind. There's always a way out... Yakedo thought in response. As the black flames approached, everything resumed at its original speed. Yakedo roared, releasing chakra to push back the flames at the Sage. As those flames flew back, As Yakedo approached to collide with the ground, his eyes flew a soft red and as soon as he landed, he was gone, standing metres away from the explosion which had just occurred. Yakedo's eyes returned to a soft red, and he stared at the Sage. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Yakedo's cockiness got the better of him as he realized that the flames had struck him from the back, and he was standing on some markings. Due to the samurai not being a Sage, he would not be able to sense the leftover natural energy. As he collided with the spot he was in before moving the black flames engulfed his body and the overflow of Yin caused a disruption within his chakra system, preventing the man from temporarily using techniques over that of E-Rank. The over flow of yin also caused his yang to mutate a bit, leaving him with inflamed boils the size of pimples, but still nevertheless painful. In this same several moments the natural energy remnants imploded on itself and exploded outwards, the detonation resulting in a powerful blast that even Dào had to leaped back from to remain a safe distance from. As he watched from afar, when the smoke cleared from the debris once more, their was nothing left of the attacker known as Yakedo Itonami, also referred to as the " Monarch of the Bloody Season", except for a corpse . A slight smirk crept upon the young Messiah's face. No doubt the Shinigami was not forever dead but after taking such damage from within a host, he'd be bound off of the physical plane of earth for years at the least, if not decades. '' Now..My home within the Rain Village is gone, so I will have to stay elsewhere until I rebuild.'' The young sage walks away from the edge of the crater and into the woodland outskirts of the village. "RAGH! I SHALL END YOU, MORTAL!" a voice roared, as the regenerating corpse of Yakedo stood from the debris. "You've made me take over my host! Bastard! I shall take my power from you!" the Shinigami-possessed Yakedo roared. The possessed came charging in, rushing at the sage. "Dào! I shall end you!" it yelled as it created claws from its spine, launching it at the Sage. As the bones flew towards the Sage, the possessed Yakedo used them as cover to appear behind Dào, and went to deliver a finishing blow. As the bones flew towards, due to his desperation and with only a split second to spare, he could do nothing to turn into a phantom. As the bones entered his body and passe through him, they collided with that of their source who had tried to use them as a distraction. He figured that if the explosion did not kill him, one last thing would. The ghost-like Dào floated into the sky, outstretched his hands and then made a very uncommon handsign. As he did this, he merged the Yin and Yang chakra together. Upon him speaking the word, "Die." the thousands of beams rained down upon the man, prepared to follow him if he moved. The arrows completely pierced the possessed Yakedo, causing for him to collapse to the ground. "D-Damn you..." the Shinigami stammered as it returned to its passive state. Yakedo's mind snapped back into his own body, and he grimaced at the sight of the arrows. Yakedo used some chakra to propel himself upwards, the arrows exiting his body. His wounds began to close, Yakedo's kimono covered in holes. "Say, Dào is it? Sorry about the whole attack, my...comrade said you were a threat to Ame, only reason why I agreed to come here. Let us start anew. My name is Yakedo Itonami, the Shodai Ikikage of Ikigakure. It is a pleasure to meet you." He was not very fond of the man whom destroyed his home. He believed that the shinigami had been controlling the man. Hmm... He thought. He was able to sense dozens of shinobi heading their way, most likely to check out the scene. He began to speak. "My apologies, but I must be going. Forget what happened here today. I'll contact you when the time is right." And with those words, his shadow widened on the ground and it surrounded him forming a black circle around him with him at the center, then after glancing at the man once more he fell into the dark fissure like object and it closed. He reappeared in the Earth Village, taking refuge at his home there that was, quite perfectly, hidden in plain sight. Yakedo chuckled at Dào's dissapearance. Suddenly, Yakedo's sensory chakra began to sense many shinobi on their way to the battle sight. I should most likely leave. he thought to himself, before using his Swift Release to instantly vanish from the battle sight. FIN Category:Roleplay Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Battle Category:Amegakure Category:Chaos Category:Victory